Harry Potter's Perfect Plan
by SiriuslyPotterheads
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been dating for 5-1/2 years now. Harry had taken her to Australia for their anniversary. He has the perfect proposal plan but how is he going to do it? H/Hr More chapters to come!


The Beach:

It's been 2 years since Harry James Potter had defeated the dark lord and everything was looking pretty perfect. Five years ago he had even asked the girl of his dreams out. On June 13th, and surprise, surprise, she said yes.

Who is this girl you might ask? Well none other than Hermione Jean Granger, Harry's other half. It took Harry not even 30 minutes to think about his decision about what to do with Hermione. And, today was the day he was finally going to go through with it.

It was a beautiful day in December, well not in London, but Australia where Harry had taken Hermione for their 5-½ year anniversary. Harry was sitting in their hotel room fiddling with the small velvet box in the picnic basket. He was running through his lines over and over and trying to fix his hair as best he could.

He was going to take her to the beautiful beach of Sydney near the coral reefs. Harry was as pale as a ghost and looked like he could almost faint. Mr. Potter was actually sitting on the bed with his favorite tennis shoes on, his emerald green shirt on, Hermione always said it brought out the color in his eyes, and a white t-shirt with a fancy HP on both sleeves.

Only a few feet away stood Hermione. She was in the bathroom trying to get her hair in the best ponytail she could. Hermione was now 20 years old. She had gotten rid of most of the frizz in her hair and, in Harry's eyes was the most beautiful girl anyone could ever meet. Hermione really did love Harry and was getting a little impatient with when, or now if, he was going to propose. Her ponytail wasn't a huge success in her eyes. But, after what seemed like hours to Harry Hermione finally walked out of the bathroom and kissed his forehead.

"'Mione," Harry began "you know I think you look beautiful with anything you wear and however you do your hair."

Hermione replied running her hands through his hair, oh how Harry went crazy when she did that "Yes I know but you, my Hawwy bean, go crazy when I take my hair out of this ponytail and fling it all around." She winked, held his hand and started walking. Harry using his instincts laced his fingers through hers and walked next to her trying not to faint.

"Harry, sweetie, are you alright?" Hermione asked about half way down the hallway putting her hand up to his forehead "We don't have to go to the beach if you're sick."

Harry joked around "Me sick? The famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one, the defeater of Voldemort? Oh, love you're silly."

Hermione smiled and kissed his nose "Good," she replied "cause I want to go that beach."

Harry smiled at her fast comeback and squeezed her had 'maybe' he thought to himself 'maybe I can survive until I ask her…'

After a long walk with a lot of hand squeezing and kisses they finally made it to the beach. And, just by one look at the couples faces you could see that there were mixed feelings about being here. Harry did, in fact, look very sick and a little worn out like he'd been up all night vomiting. Where as Hermione was on cloud nine. She had a huge grin on her face, and, she was on the tips of her feet. Like a little kid who had just seen their favorite animal at the zoo.

"Oh, Harry this is going to be the best day ever!" Hermione smiled even wider while she practically dragged Harry to a palm tree not to far away from the ocean.

Harry laid out the blanket and sat down leaning against the palm trees trunk. With the picnic basket by his side and Hermione on his lap holding his hands. "Hawwy," she said "remember our tree at Hogwarts?"

"How could I forget it 'Mione? It was one of the best days I've ever had with you."

Sometime during their fourth year Hermione and Harry had kind of adopted this one spot. The lake was somewhat shallow and Harry's parents' initials were carved into this beautiful willow tree.

During Hermione's birthday Harry had showed her this spot and she instantly fell in love with it. A week later, when it was surprisingly warm in September, they had gone swimming. Before their fantastic swim of splashing and kissing they had taken turns carving their initials next to Harry's parents'. They had taken turns wrapping their arms around each other's waists and guided their arms to create HP + HG in a heart.

"It was the best birthday I'd ever had." She smiled and snuggled up on his chest. Harry James Potter gently kissed her head and knew in that moment he was making the right choice.

Since it was around 12 when they had got there they only snuggled for only about half an hour. Which was way too short for both of their likings. But, Hermione was getting hungry so she had to say something. Half the country could probably hear her tummy grumble!

With Harry being him he picked Hermione's favorite food to share with him, spaghetti. After almost 6 years of this Hermione wasn't the least bit surprised. She actually thought it was kind of cute how he always brought that and a different dessert.

"So, Hawwy bean what's the dessert for this afternoon?" Hermione asked after Harry fed her a few bites of spaghetti.

Harry swallowed his bites of spaghetti. And, then his cheeks turned a light pink "Am I really becoming that obvious?"

She ruffled his hair and whispered in his ear "Yes, but, don't stop it's adorable."

"Like you?" Harry winked and smiled at her.

Hermione gasped "Hey woah, woah, woah Mr. Potter that's mine!"

"It may have been yours but guess what?" and before she could even open her mouth to answer Harry answered his own question "I stole it!"

Hermione giggled and they continued to eat their lunch without a care in the world. Sometime during their sweet little lunch 7 noodles ended up in Harry's hair, making both of the two laugh. Harry quickly took the noodles out of his hair and put them down Hermione's cover-up. She giggled and said, "Two can play at that game." And took off her cover-up making Harry's mouth drop.

Hermione looked stunning. She always looked the best in light blue, so she used that to her advantage. She was wearing a really small bikini top big enough to cover up the important part on her breasts, but small enough to show them off for Harry.

"You like what you see Harry?" Hermione asked taking the fork away from his hand and then she put everything back in the picnic basket. Harry squeaked out a "Yes." And then blushed really hard when he heard himself.

"You want to get the spaghetti noodles out of my bikini top sweetheart?" Hermione asked sweetly and softly.

At that point Harry could barely keep his hands away from her top half. He had taken the noodles out of her bikini top and threw them to the seagulls (they had a small fight over it). Where as Harry was rubbing the open skin on his girlfriend's breasts, and he looked way less pale then when they had first arrived.

After a while when Hermione was on the ground rubbing Harry's back because of his need for her top half, she had finally pushed his hands away. "Harry, love, this isn't why were her. We can do this later."

I'm not sure if it's how she said it, or because Harry was so in love but suddenly he snapped back to his whole plan for being here. He sat straight up with Hermione back up in his lap for another small cuddling session.

It didn't take long for Hermione to ask again "What's the dessert today Hawwy? Oh! Is it chocolate covered strawberries? You know I love that."

Harry smiled at all those times he had shared chocolate covered strawberries with his other half. But, no he wanted to share an ice cream cone with Hermione today. "No sweetheart. I was thinking about getting some ice cream for is that alright?"

"That's perfect. But, on one condition," Harry raised his eyebrow "you can only get one cone. You know how much I love to share food with you." Hermione kissed his cheek and scooted off his lap.

"Try not to miss me too much." Harry said as he stood up with the money and blew a kiss to Hermione.

"I'll try. My heart aches without you." Hermione half joked and half was very serious about. With a big goofy grin on his face, Harry left to go get one chocolate cone for a pleasant dessert.

Harry had walked to the small ice cream parlor by the surfboard rental and ordered a medium chocolate cone. He walked as fast as he could back to Hermione. Cut the guy some slack though the sand was really weighing down his shoes. It took longer than expected but there she was, reading a book.

"Hermione Jean!" Hermione jumped at her name she didn't expect to see him so soon. "You promised me you wouldn't read today!" He started to lick his drippy ice cream fingers.

"Harry!" Hermione began "You nearly gave me a heart attack! Anyway, I just had to finish this chapter and I thought you would be a while."

Harry took her book from her, closed it and put it in the picnic basket. Hermione crossed her arms but, she couldn't stay mad at him. He sat down next to Hermione and kissed her nose. In nearly a second she scooted up into his lap backwards facing him perfectly.

"No staring Harry." She said when she saw his eyes drifting downwards. "We're having an ice cream cone now."

Harry smiled, apologized and started working on his side of the ice cream cone. Hermione was taking her time with her half of the ice cream cone and smiled every time her tongue brushed up against Harry's. He always saw that smile, he loved that smile.

It took longer than expected to finish that cone but they did it. Harry was now licking his fingers and Hermione was wiping hers on the beach towel. After their fingers were all cleaned up Harry smiled at her and Hermione giggled. She licked her thumb and got rid of the dry ice cream in the corners of Harry's mouth. He turned another light shade of pink.

"Oh, Harry baby can we please go swimming? Pretty please with sugar on top?" Hermione started to beg.

"How did dry ice cream on my mouth turn into swimming?" Harry joked around while watching Hermione.

She started to tug on his arm "I don't know. But, I really want to see you all wet…" Hermione said trying to lift up his shirt blushing. Harry smiled at the thought of his girlfriend all wet pressed up against him. Gosh, the things she did to him…

"Pweeeeeeez Hawwy bean?" Hermione had now started to whine.

It took 10 minutes to beg him into the idea. Truthfully Harry was 100% up for the idea but was trying to think of the perfect way to kiss her. "Alright sweetheart we can go swimming." Harry finally said making Hermione stand up and jump all around with excitement. Now that got Harry's attention.

Hermione pulled Harry up next her and kissed him. It wasn't a very long kiss but it was heaven to both of them. Harry was as sweet a kisser as ever and, Hermione being a gentle kisser made it a ridiculously soft kiss for the both of them. Five minutes later Hermione pulled away remembering she wanted to swim.

"Your lips are too soft, Harry." Hermione breathed out while she took off his shirt and tossed it next to her cover-up.

Harry turned a darker shade of red and slipped off his shoes. "Wow," Hermione breathed out again when his shirt came off "I swear they get better and better every time I see them." Hermione referred to 'them' as Harry's abs and chest. She just loved them both (but still loved Harry more).

She shook her head and slipped off her shoes as well. Next Hermione took Harry's hand and he laced his fingers through hers. Hermione started to walk towards the ocean dragging Harry behind her. His eyes drifted downwards until he reached his destination.

"Harry James! Keep your eyes up and away from my bum!" Hermione said with a playful tone in her voice.

"I swear you have eyes in the back of your head." Harry started to walk next to her and swung their hands back and forth.

They both touched the cool sand where the ocean meets it and Hermione's smile grew even wider. "Promise me, Harry, one thing."

"Anything for you, my love."

"Don't get eaten by a shark." Hermione kissed his cheek and started running into the cool ocean water, with Harry not far behind her. His arms were open ready to catch her, and feed her to the sharks.


End file.
